lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rey Drágon
Rey Dragón (King of the Dragons) is an arrancar who currently resides in Las noches in the novena tower of Luxury. He isthe noveno espada. Rey enjoys his luxuries such as aged whiskey, expensive steak and marijuana. However he takes his role as an arrancar seriously and is very keen to become more and more powerful. He can become rather jealous when comrades advance and he does not. He will fight with any one regardless of how strong they are. Appearance Rey is 6" tall and weighs 180 lbs in his unreleased state. His Espada tatoo is located just on the left side of his chest where the heart is located. He wears a white sleveless arrancar uniform with a red sash. his zanpakuto is a standard sized katana and the tsuba looks like a flame. Rey has a calm demeanour but is more likely to be found smiling than frowning. He has blue hair which is rather untidy and a thick beard. He looks to be around 24 years of age in human terms. 'Resurrecion' Release: Calor de lagarto. The release command is Dispersar e Incinerar, spanish for disperse and incinerate. Rey Dragón takes on a complete new appearance, mask now covering entire top half of the face complete with a dragons snout and extenting to the shoulder blades giving white wings filled in by reiatsu granting the ability of flight. Stemming from his wings his spine is covered in bone armour ending in a long tail. Rey's arms and legs are covered in bones. His Zanpakuto becomes a flaming katana. His most used attack is brasas dispersas, scattered embers. Rey's wings glow and explode upward creating a rain of fire, this attack can also be directed at a single opponent by closing my wings together. It can be used in many different ways and it is possible to alter the number of flames that erupt from the wings. Llameante flash is an attack where Rey realeases a blinding flame from his body it does not damage the opponent but can momentarily blind them allowing an oppurtunity to attack. Rey's final attack is Kamikaze llama, in which he wraps his wings around his body and cloaks himself in flames and charges the opponent down, used only as a last resort this attack destroys hiswings leaving Rey vulnerable to attack at that point he must reseal my his sword. Attack Breakdown Brasas Dispersas: In his unreleased state Rey can use the brasas dispersas, allowing him to scatter embers from his sword. However in this form he can only release around two hundred flames. In comparison in his released form up to two thousand flames can be released from his wings. This attack can also be used whilst airborn. When Rey closes his wings the flames can be directed in a general direction as opposed to scattering them accross the battlefield. A single shot from brasas dispersas is much quicker than if Rey releases a large amount. EKL 83 Llameante flash: This attack can only be used in the released state, releasing a bright flare from his body, it momentarily blinds the opponent giving an opening for Rey to attack. Quema de Extensión: '''An extremely powerful attack where Rey wraps a body part in flames that burn white hot, and uses is to strike the opponent. However only the parts of his body that are covered in bone armour can be wreathed in flames so as not to damage himself. In other words his forearms, lower legs, wings and tail can be used for this attack. '''EKL 28 Cero: '''Rey uses a beam type cero, it is red, the same colour as his reiatsu. It also can cause severe burn using his elemental background of fire. '''Cero de asado: '''Cero de asado is a special cero that is elementally affiliated to fire, it takes on the appearance of a regular beam cero that is shrouded in flames, it can set things on fire, cause burns and on contact to an opponent it becomes explosive. '''Cero Oscuras: An extremely powerful caro which can only be used in his released form, it also takes a beam form and can cause huge damage to opponents and the surroundings.(old system only) Stats (Old System) Speciality Tactician Reiryoku Points (160) ATK 50 DEF 40 REI 70 Skills (35) ZAN 8 HAK 5 HHO 7 KDO 15 Perks Cero Mastery Stats (New System) Sealed ATK: 65 DEF: 50 (+15 Cero) REI: 115 RIY: 60 (+15 Cero) SPEED: 70 Ressurecion ATK: 70 DEF: 60 (+15 Cero) REI: 125 RIY: 65 (+15 Cero) SPEED: 70 Skills ZANJ: 10 HAKUD: 10 HOHO: 10 CERO: 15 Perks Sealed Juggernaut Charge (Passive) Released Forceful Blows (Passive) Tier 1 Skill Perks Cero Máximo Category:Arrancar Category:Espada